Finnick and Annie
by HarryPotterLover2000
Summary: This is my version of how Finnick and Annie met and fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Prologue**

**I never really "liked" Finnick Odair in the boyfriend sort of way. He was a nice person but he just didn't seem like the kind to stick around for very long. I didn't think I'd ever fall in love with him. But then again I have been wrong before. This is our story. **

I wake up to see my best friend Macy Havens staring at me. "Oh finally your awake." She says. "I was beginning to think you were never going to wake up."

"Macy what are you doing here so early?" I ask.

"Uh I want to go to the beach." Macy said. "Now come on!" She pulls me out of bed.

I go to my bathroom to get dressed. Of course she wants to go to the beach. Thats where the handsome 14 year old Finnick Odair she pines over will be at this time. Macy never wants to go to the beach unless she knows for sure that Finnick will be there. I don't see why she likes him so much. He's just a guy that can throw a trident and hit his target. So what? Not that great in my opinion.

"Ok I'm ready lets go." I say.

We leave my house and make our way to the beach. I'm still trying to think of a way to get out of going down there when Macy starts jumping up and down. "There he is! There he is!"

"Calm down!" I hiss because I don't want people to think I'm obsessing over Finnick. I see a few people who are walking by start to stare so I say. "She got a thorn in her foot." They shrug and walk on. "Would you stop your attracting attention." I say. But she doesn't appear to be listening.

"How does my hair look?" She asks. "Is he looking over here?"

"Yeah he is!" I lie but try to sound excited just to annoy her.

"Really?!" She puts a pretty smile on and looks his way. Of course Finnick isn't watching he's to busy doing something with the fish. "I thought you said he was looking!"

"I lied." I say. "Can we go now?"

"No he's walking this way!" She says.

Sure enough Finnick is walking toward us but he passes us. Macy scowls and turns away when she sees he's not coming over. But I don't instead I'm starring and I see him smile at me then continues on his way. I can't help but smile. I don't like him that way but his beautiful eyes are so hard to ignore.

"What are you smiling about?" Macy asks.

"Nothing." I say and walk back up the path to my house. I know for the rest of the day I will be thinking of nothing but Finnick Odiar. Sure enough I'm right. When I go to sleep that night I dream of nothing but his dazzling smile and sea green eyes.

When I wake up the next morning I know I'll have to tell Macy about Finnick. I know he probably didn't mean anything when he smiled at me but now I just want to get him out of my head. Macy is the exact person to help me with it. So I get dressed and walk over to her house. She lives two houses down from me so the walk isn't very long. I knock on her door and wait. It takes a minute but she opens the door. She's still wearing her pajamas I can't help but laugh a little. She's usually always dressed by now. "Finally given up on Finnick have you?" I say.

"No I'm just not going to spy today." She says and steps aside so I can come in. "So what's up?"

"Well Finnick is actually what I wanted to talk to you about." I say.

"You like him don't you!" She says. "I knew you would after awhile."

"No actually I just can't stop thinking about him." I say. "I guess it's because he smiled at me yesterday and then I even dreamed about him."

"He likes you." She says.

"No it doesn't mean anything." I say. "Besides I'm not here about him I'm here about me."

"Well then you should talk to him." She says.

"What?!" I say. "No! I'll just make a fool of myself in front of him and I don't want that."

"No you won't." She says. "Just introduce yourself."

So after about a half an hour of arguing with Macy she's dragged me down to the beach. I have no choice now but to talk to him. _Don't worry_. I tell myself. _It will do you good to talk to him. But what to say?_ I start trying to think about what I'll say. _Hey Finnick I'm Annie Cresta. I just wanted to introduce myself to you cause I saw you smile at me yesterday._ No that's not appropriate. I think. As I'm thinking about what I'm going to say I fall over a rock and land face first in the sand. When I sit up there Finnick is standing over me. Bronze hair shinning in the sunlight and gorgeous sea green eyes starring down at me.

"Need some help?" He says holding out his hand.

I stand up without taking his hand. "I'm perfectly fine thanks." I say.

"Obviously." He says sarcastically. "You seemed pretty deep in thought before you fell over that rock."

"I was." I say. "I was thinking about what to say to someone."

"Ah did that person happen to have Bronze hair and green eyes?" He says.

"Yes...I mean no." I say.

"Right." He said. "I'm Finnick Odair by the way." He holds out his hand.

"Yeah I know." I say. "I'm Annie Cresta." I shake his hand.

"I assumed." He said. "Well I have to go but I guess I'll see you around." He takes my hand and kisses it before walking away.

I made my way back to Macy. She started talking but I wasn't paying attention. All I was thinking was that I will never wash my hand again.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Saturday morning and I'm sitting on the couch reading a book waiting for the time we have to go to the reaping when there's a knock on the door. I wait for my mom to get it but she doesn't. I get up and open the door and the person I'm always happy to see, now, stands at the door.

"Hi Annie." Finnick says and walks past me without be invited in.

Ever since our incident on the beach we've talked a lot and really gotten to know each other. Finnick even sits next to me at lunch in school sometimes. I wouldn't call us friends but we are close to it I guess.

"Hey Finnick." I say. "Any reason you just waltz into my house without be invited in?"

"Not really." He says. "I just wanted to wish you luck before the reaping. Just in case I don't see you there."

"Ok thanks same to you." I say.

"Thanks." He says. "Hopefully I'll see you there. If not see you after."

"Ok." I say. "See you."

I watch him walk out the door. I can't help but think about what I'd do if he got picked to go into the Games. I wouldn't want to watch him die, that's for sure. I couldn't imagine myself in the Games either. It would be a nightmare to go into them.

A few hours later I get ready for the reaping. I decide to wear a casual red dress with sleeves that end at my elbows. I walked down to the Justice Building with Macy.

"I saw Finnick at your door step." She says. "What did he want? Tell me everything!"

"He just wished me luck today that's all." I say.

"What?!" She says. "No kissing?!"

"No, Macy, there was no kissing. Oh look we're here." I say anxious to get off the subject. I can tell she wants to say more but she keeps her mouth in public.

I take a place in the crowd away from Macy. I can't help but look over at the boys to see if I can spot Finnick but I don't so I just look at the stage instead. As usual our escort reads the girls name first. "Rachel Nova." She says. I can't help but be thankful that it wasn't me. But when she reads the boys name it comes as a shock to be that my mouth drops open. The name she read was Finnick Odair. No this can't be. Not him. Anyone but him. I watch as they go into the Justice Building where their aloud to say goodbye to family and friends. Technically I'm like a friend to Finnick so they let me go in and say goodbye. I'm the last one to say goodbye too. I walk into the room he's in.

"Hi." Is all I can say.

"Hey." He says back

"Good luck." I say. "I hope you win."

"Thanks." He says.

Before I can stop myself I kiss him on the cheek and walk out of the room.

My head is spinning. Did I really just do that? It was so stupid. Just then Macy runs up to me.

"Did you say bye to Finnick?" She asks.

"Yes I did." I say.

"Well what did you say?" She demands.

"Not much but I kissed him." I say.

"You kissed Finnick Odair?!" She says in an excited voice.

"Not on the lips!" I say. "On the cheek!"

"You're boring. I would have kissed him on the lips." She says. "That might have been your only chance."

"Whatever." I say.

Right now all I can think about is loathing Rachel Nova for getting to go in with him. Sure only one can live but still she gets to spend time with him. What if he dies? What if Macy's right about that being my only chance to kiss him? Shouldn't I want to? No of course not. I don't have time for boys right now. But I know for sure I really don't want to watch the Hunger Games.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up the next morning feeling awful so I just stay in bed as long as I can. I start to think about some things. I wonder if Macy will force me to watch the Hunger Games. "You at least have to watch the interviews." She told me last night. But of course that will lead to her convincing me to watching the whole Games even if she has to hogtie me to the chair. But what would happen if Finnick wins? Will he still want to be my friend? Probably not. He will probably want to hang out with the cool people not some pathetic town girl like me. I don't even know why he wanted to hang out with me to begin with.

"Annie!" I hear my mom yell. "It's time to get up!"

I get up and head down stairs after getting dressed.

"What?" I say annoyed.

"Well what's up with you this morning?" My mom says.

"I'm not a morning person." I say.

"Since when?" She says.

"Since today." I say. "I'm going for a walk."

Before she can say anything else I walk out the door and down the street. I go to Macy's house and knock on the door. I stand there for a minute when she finally answers.

"Hi Annie!" She says like she was expecting me to come over.

"Hey." I say.

Macy steps aside so I can come in. I walk in and sit down on the couch.

"So." Macy says. "Come to talk about your boyfriend."

"What are you talking about?" I say.

"You know Finnick." She says.

"He's not my boyfriend, Macy!" I say.

"Might as well be." She says. "Then what do you want?"

"I didn't know. I had to want something to come and see my best friend." I snap.

"I'm sorry ok?" She says. "I didn't mean to put you in a bad mood."

"You didn't." I say.

"Oh good." She says. "But seriously what did you want?"

"To get out of my house." I say.

"Oh." She says. "Well you can stay as long as you want."

Macy heads up the stairs. I lay down on the couch rubbing my head which is pounding. I hear Macy coming back down the stairs.

"You ok?" She asks.

"Yes I'm fine." I say.

"Are you sure?" She says. "Cause I can take you to the doctor if you want."

"It's just a headache, Macy." I say.

"If you say so." She says. "So I was thinking..."

Macy starts babbling on about something but I'm not paying attention.

"You're not listening are you." Macy says.

"Nope not really." I say.

"Well you could have said something." She says

"Sorry." I say.

"You know you should really get a boyfriend. It would really take your mind off things." She says.

"How many times do we have to have this conversation before you get it though your thick skull." I say. "I'm happy the way I am."

"Fine but when you grow up and turn out to be like that old hermit woman with all the cats that lives on the edge of town, I'll be saying I told you so." She says.

"I'm sure she's perfectly happy with how her life turned out." I say.

"Right that's why she chases kids away from her lawn with her cane yelling 'these are sacred grounds stay away.'" She says.

"Well I'm sure she has her reasons." I say.

"What? The remains of her dead cats are buried in the yard so she calls it sacred." Macy says.

"For all you know they could be." I say.

"Whatever." She says. "I'm just saying that could be you someday."

I just laugh. "Please, stop trying to predicts future"

"Fine." She says. "Just so you know no matter what happens I will always be your friend."

"Yeah, I know." I say. "Well I better get home before my mom has a panic attack."

"Ok bye." Macy says walking me to the door.

I head back to my house, open the door, and walk in. It looks like my mom isn't here so I go up to my room and lay down on the bed. Eventually I go to sleep.

A few days later Macy is pulling me into her living room. "Come on the interviews are about to start!"

I finally agreed to watch the whole thing with her cause she just got so annoying.

"Ok I'm you're going to rip my clothes off of me." I say as she is pulling on my clothes.

"Oh sorry." Macy says

She lets me go and sits down on the couch. I sit next to her. We watch 1 and 2 go up for their interviews. Then 3. Then the girl from 4 and then finally it's Finnick's turn.

"He looks so good!" Macy says. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah he does." I mumble but I'm not really paying attention at the moment. Right now, I just want to disappear under my blanket but I don't. Instead I suck it up and look at the screen. Turns out Macy's right, Finnick does look good. As he comes on the stage he smiles and waves at the crowd. Being from district 4, he's going to have sponsors anyway.

After the interviews are over Macy turns to me.

"Well looks like Finnick will have a lot of sponsors." She says.

"Of course he will." I say.

"Still." She says. "Your want him to win right?"

"Um yeah cause last time I checked he was from district four." I say.

"That's the only reason you want him to win?" She says.

I want him to win cause I like him. He was actually a cool friend but you never know what could happen in the Hunger Games. All you can do is hope. Then again the odds are already in his favor as well as 1 and 2 but I'm not about to tell Macy all this. So I say. "Yeah pretty much."

"Really?" She says. "That's all I get."

"What do you want me to do confess my love for him or something?" I say.

"Yeah that would be nice." She says.

I roll my eyes. "Goodnight Macy."

"Night." She says.

I get into my sleeping bag and fall into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I wake up and Macy is still asleep so I get out of my sleeping bag and walk into the kitchen and grab some bread from the table. I walked back to Macy's room while stuffing the bread in my mouth. Then I realize today is the day the Games start. I sigh and sit down on my sleeping bag wondering how long the games would last. It could be days, weeks, months it just depends on how fast the gamemakers want it to end. But mostly I'm wondering who will win. Last year it was a brutal looking boy from District 2. He killed the girl from 2 when she broke her leg and didn't even think twice about it. I couldn't even imagine killing anyone. Especially not someone from my alliance. My thoughts are interrupted when Macy woke up and says she's going to make some tea. She walks out of the room. I pick up a shoe beside me. 'Ugh one of Macy's high heels.' I think. Honestly I don't know how she stands them. I throw the shoe over my shoulder. I lands with a loud crash. I look behind me and see that it broke Macy's purple vase.

"Oops." I say.

Macy come running back into the room. She freezes when she sees the vase. "I'm just going to pretend that wasn't an antique." She turns and walks out of the room.

I follow her. "I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal." She says.

When she gets to the kitchen she starts digging in the cabinet for something.

"Here we are." She pulled out a pink vase. "It's not Meredith but it will do."

"You named your vase Meredith." I say.

"So what if I did." She says.

"You're weird." I say laughing a little.

"You're weirder." She says laughing to.

I sigh and go to sit down on the couch.

"You ok?" Macy asks and sits next to me.

"Yeah I was just thinking about the Games starting today." I say.

"Oh." She says. "I should have guessed."

I glare at her. "We're just friends." I say though gritted teeth.

"Well practically everyone knows you have a crush on him anyway." She says.

"I do not!" I say.

"Do to." She says.

"Do not." I say.

"Do not." She says.

"Do to..." I say then glare at her.

"Works every time." She says.

"I hate it when you do that." I say.

"That's why I do it." She says.

"Wait!" I say. "How exactly did everyone find out about it might I ask?"

"Well I might have let it slip to a few people." Macy says. "Then they told their friends and they told their friends..."

"Ok I get it." I say. "I don't see why people care so much anyway."

"Because if he wins then he'll practically be famous." She says.

"Yes but the keyword here is if." I say. "If he wins."

"Of course he will." She says. "You have no faith what so ever."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

Later me, Macy, and a few of our other friends are crowded around the TV watching the gruesome blood bath at the Cornucopia. Since this is where a lot of the tributes die there's no telling how long it will last. My eyes glued to the screen careful not to miss anything. Once the battle at the Cornucopia was over we go over to sit on the couch. It stays silent for a while until Sarah Confer, one of my other best friends, brakes the silence.

"At least Finnick made it though the first day right Annie?" She says.

"Right." I say sarcastically. "Of course."

"Don't be fooled by her sarcastic I don't care act." Macy says. "She admitted earlier that she does have a crush on him."

Sarah shrieked. "Oh I knew it!"

"Correction, Macy tricked my into saying I had a crush on him therefore I really don't." I say.

"Oh Annie it's nothing to be ashamed of." Sarah says.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

"Oh come on Annie lighten up." Macy says.

"Ok sure." I say and start smiling really big. "So you guys wanna like start talking about boys." I flip my hair and start batting my eyelashes.

"When I said lighten up I didn't mean do that." Macy says. "That was just weird."

"Hey you asked for it." I say.

"So who's ready for the final two battle to the death ending?" Sarah says changing the subject.

"Me!" Macy says. "I love those endings."

"Not me." I say. "Those are the worst endings."

"No they are the exciting ones." Sarah says. "You're just boring and don't realize it."

"No I'm just not get on with it and get to the ending kind of person." I say.

"Of course your not." Macy says.

* * *

Days go by and Finnick is still alive. No one really saw him as a threat because he's so young. Big mistake.

He received a trident in a parachute and after that it was obvious he was the one to kill. He made nets out of vines and trapped the other tributes then stabbed them with his trident. Finally there's only 2 tributes left. Finnick and the boy from 1. Me and Macy are sitting in front of the TV watching them battle to the death. Then Finnick ends it by stabbing his trident though his heart.

I can't help but let out a sigh of relieve. "He did it. He actually did it."

"Indeed he did." Macy says. "Just to be clear who was right?"

"Whatever." I say. "At least it was district 4 that got a winner."

"Oh come on just admit it your happy he won." She says.

"Ok I'm kind of happy." I say.

Macy raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Ok I'm extremely happy." I say.

"Good." She says. "I finally got it out of you."

"Ok I will admit it all." I say. "From the beginning I wanted him to win cause I think he's cool and I really like him. But not in a relationship kind of way. Ok maybe a little but not really."

"Wow." She says. "But I knew it!"

I roll my eyes and smile. But all that's registering in my mind right now is that Finnick is coming home.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days after the Games I'm sitting at the dining table having a peaceful breakfast when Macy rushes in the door.

"Guess what!" She says in an excited voice.

"What?" I say.

"Finnick is coming back today!" She says. "I'm so excited!"

"Yeah now you'll actually have a reason for spying on him." I say.

"No I was talking about for you." She says. "I'm not going to steal your guy."

"He's not my guy." I say. "Besides he probably already has a fan club full of pretty girls he can date. Why would he want to date me. Not that I would want to date him."

"Of course you don't." She says. "One day I'll be saying I told you so."

"I'll pay you if you ever have to say that." I say. "Especially about me and him."

"I'm going to hold you to that when that day comes." She says.

"I'm sure you will." I say.

"So are you coming with me?" She says.

"Depends on where we're going." I say.

"Umm to the train station." She says. "Duh."

"Who says I want to go there?" I ask.

"Well I just assumed." She says.

"Well you assumed wrong." I say.

"Please!" She pleads. "Don't make me go by myself."

"Look I'm staying right here and finishing my breakfast you can do what you want." I say getting annoyed with her.

"Fine I'll go with Sarah then." She says.

"Well she's a better escort anyway." I say.

"Indeed she is." She says and walks out the door.

Macy pokes her head back in seconds later. "Are you sure?"

"Uh fine I'll go to the blasted train with you." I say.

"Yay!" She says.

We arrive at the train station and there are already people packed around the place where the victors get off. Of course it's like this every time one of District 4's tributes wins. But this year of course is different because Finnick is the youngest victor to win so far. So me and Macy join Thalia Ranson at the back, which is fine by me, and wait. 10 minutes later the train pulls into the station and Finnick, as gorgeous as ever, steps out. The crowd starts applauding. So I do to. Of course Macy is messing with her hair.

"Your hair looks fine!" I snap.

"It has to be perfect." She says.

"Well what happened to you don't like him anymore." I say.

"I never said that I just said you have dibs." She says.

"Well by all means you can have him." I say.

"Please he doesn't even like me." She says. "He likes you."

"Shut up." I say. "Before some one hears."

"Ok fine." She says.

I turn my attention back to Finnick who is now answering questions for the cameras.

"Ugh I can't see anything!" Macy says.

"We aren't even that far back!" I say.

"Ok correction I can't see what I want to see." She says.

I roll my eyes. "Then go get a better look."

"I will." She says and before I can stop her she starts pushing her way through the crowd.

"Great isn't it." Thalia says.

Me and Thalia aren't the best of friends, so she only talks to me when she feels like annoying someone. She's friends with Macy though so I put up with her.

"What?" I say.

"You know that Finn's back." She says.

"Finn?" I ask.

"Finn, Finnick. What's the difference." She says.

"Umm ok yeah I guess." I say.

"Plus he turns fifteen in six months." She says.

"So?" I say.

"Then he'll be the same age as me dummy." She says and runs her fingers through her hair.

"Ok then." I say.

Thalia practically dates all the cute guys, but it never lasts very long. Personally I think she and Finnick would get along just fine.

"I was just stating I don't date guys younger than me." Thalia says.

"He is younger than you." I say.

"But what?" She says. "Six months?"

"Yeah something like that." I say.

Thalia doesn't answer probably ignoring me, but I really don't care.

Macy makes her way back over to me.

"Well are you satisfied now?" I ask.

"No not really." She says. "I still didn't get very close to the front."

I roll my eyes. "Can we go now?"

"Fine." She says.

"Bye bye now." Thalia says.

"Bye Thal." Macy says.

I follow Macy pushing through the crowd till we are back on the path that go's to my house. When we get back Macy says that she has to go home and help her mom with something so I go up to my room.

* * *

A few days later I go into town to the bakery for my mom. I'm just walking in the door when I see Finnick is there observing something. I turn to leave not wanting him to see me. _'I'll come back later when he's not here.'_ I think.

"Hey Annie!" I hear him say just as I reached the door.

"Oh great." I mumble and walk over to him. "Hey."

"How have you been?" He asks.

"Good." I say. "How's life in the Victors Village?"

"It's good." He says. "I'm just not used to such a big house."

"Some things take time." I say. "Well I have to get back to my mom before she starts to worry."

"Ok see you later then." He says.

I turn to the man at the counter and buy what I need. I wave to Finnick before walking out the door. I get home and put the stuff on the counter in the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" My mom asks. "Was there a line?"

"Umm no I just ran into a friend and we chatted for a minute." I say.

"Oh ok." she says and continues what she was doing.

I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch debating on how much I actually like Finnick, if at all. Also how things are going to work between us now that he's back?


End file.
